


结婚与新娘

by Pporomakta



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pporomakta/pseuds/Pporomakta





	结婚与新娘

“结婚的话，就可以永远在一起。”

 

宋旻浩做草戒指时，金秦禹正乖巧地托着腮蹲在石椅边，眼睛亮晶晶的，盛满了期待与笑意。他有些崇拜地看着宋旻浩灵巧的双手将芦苇杆系扣成结实的圆环，又缠绕上不知名的黄色小花，嘴中不觉地念叨着“我们旻浩真厉害啊。”

宋旻浩拿儿童美工剪刀颇为费劲地剪去多余的枝叶，完成了最终的收尾工作，满意地把编好的草戒指递到身边人的手心。“秦禹哥，等长大之后我会送你真的噢。”

金秦禹小心翼翼地捧着手里的草戒指，出神地看着，卷翘的睫毛在眼下投出一片静谧的阴影，动作也变得轻缓起来。“旻浩，我该戴在哪？”

“中指？在中间的应该是最重要的吧。”本以为策划准备齐全的制作人摸了摸后脑勺，仅迟疑了一秒，便露着大白牙如是回答。

金秦禹对他向来坚信不疑，点了点头，开始内心祷告。

“亲爱的主耶稣，我真诚地向您忏悔，在没有告知家人的情况下就答应了旻浩的求婚，请求您的原谅，但我真的很想做旻浩的新娘子，谢谢您赐予的恩典，奉主耶稣基督的名求，阿门。”然后慎重地把草戒指套上了中指。

“卡住了......”

两人大眼瞪小眼愣了愣。后者看着前者眼眶慢慢变红，裹着一层潋滟的水光。心中暗叫不好，忙拉住金秦禹的双手，又凑过去亲他微微湿润的眼皮。

“对了，秦禹哥，我突然想起中指那是大人才能戴的，小孩子的话应该往小拇指那边移一指，是有区别的，我忘记了。”说着把卡在第二个指关节上的草戒指取下，帮金秦禹戴上了一边稍细一点点的无名指。

金秦禹眼里含着两汪泪，摸了摸尺寸刚好的草戒指，又仰头看着宋旻浩，不好意思地缩了缩脖子。

“对不起，旻浩，我又哭了。”

莫名被道歉的人双臂一把圈住往后缩的他，拖进怀里，带着笑意在他耳畔亲了亲。“小哭包，道什么歉。”

“因为旻浩会难受。”

看着金秦禹煞有其事的认真面孔。宋旻浩蹲了下来，把脸埋在金秦禹的膝盖上笑了一会，又去握他的手。皓白柔软的手腕像葱根一样漂亮，黄绿的草戒指安稳地待在那合适的位置，小花的花瓣随着动作微微晃动。

他正要说些什么时，金秦禹的母亲刚好从超市回来遇见了他们。“秦禹旻浩，都该回家了噢，差不多得吃饭了。”

“好。”两人只得不太情愿地道了别，又你来我往叽叽喳喳好一会，直到约定吃完饭后会在宋旻浩家一起打游戏才罢休。

 

路上，金秦禹有些雀跃地高高举起手。“妈妈，旻浩今天送给了我草戒指，你看！”

“真好看呢，旻浩自己做的吗。”

“嗯嗯，那......妈妈我长大以后可以跟旻浩结婚吗？”金秦禹悄悄红了脸，眼神闪烁。

心里像是放起了烟花——旻浩的新娘！好想当！

金太太轻轻捂了捂下巴，一边觉得天真烂漫问出这样的问题的孩子很可爱，一边又有些苦恼该怎么回答好。

“小金鱼是男孩子，可能没办法和旻浩结婚呢。”

“诶......?”

金秦禹一直到宋旻浩家门口都还没缓过神来，连午餐都没吃下多少。

他有些无力地低下头。男孩子竟然不能结婚?超受打击！！！！

 

“那个......我不能当旻浩的新娘了，”

金秦禹看着电视机前摆好的游戏手柄与瘫在沙发上瞬间蹦起来的旻浩。想着不结婚的话他们会不会就不能在一起玩了。

那还要不要说出来呢?

“请废除掉婚约吧！”

可是欺骗他的话，以后得知真相会更难受的吧。

金秦禹下定决心。

大不了现在安慰他这件事，我来负责!秦禹一定会忍住不哭的!

宋旻浩挑了挑左眉。“为......为什么?你不是接受了我的求婚吗?秦禹哥。”

“因为妈妈说，男孩子之间可能没办法结婚。”

“啊?这是什么道理。可是我妈妈说，结婚是要跟最喜欢的人结就行啊!”

金秦禹瘪着嘴没有说话，只是沮丧地与他对视，瞳孔清澈，淡淡的金像琥珀，迷离而温柔，是夕阳映在海面，水汪汪的日落的颜色 。

越看得时间长，越发有种离奇的深邃感，在视点里扭曲地扩大，像能把人吸进去。

结婚的条件到底是什么，他也不想去分辨了，现在宋旻浩只想让这双眸子的主人打起精神来。

“不如我们私奔吧?”

“私奔?”金秦禹困惑地偏了偏头。“是什么东西?”

“就是无法获得家庭支持不能结婚的恋人为爱情抛弃一切而离家出走，虽然我也不是很懂，只是在电影里看过一些片段，但是好像能够永远在一起呢。”

宋旻浩油然生出了一股使命感，果然真正的爱情都要接受考验经历坎坷的吗？

他瞅了瞅在房间里看网球比赛的母后，“秦禹哥，你在这等我一会。” 

“妈，我要跟秦禹哥私奔，请给我零花钱！”

私奔应该是这样......大张旗鼓的?

话说私奔?为啥要私奔? 

盆塘莎拉波娃女士有些摸不着头脑。

“拜托了，妈，我可是堵上了男人的尊严！”

比赛正是赛点激烈之处，她便也没多调侃，利索地从包里掏了4000韩元，还不忘让儿子回来的时候顺便买包盐。

“谢谢妈！我会跟秦禹组成一个幸福的家庭的！”

是要玩过家家？还没想明白盆塘莎拉波娃女士又被一记精彩的对对方活动范围压缩的一球所吸引。

刚想起要提醒孩子们出门小心注意安全，回家还要记得带盐。就听见玄关方向传来。

“那我们私奔了！”

“......”算了还是看球吧。

 

“咕噜——噜噜噜”  
“......”  
“秦禹哥，你饿了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“不过我好像有听见......”  
“没有，你听错了。”  
“可是......我真的有听见好几次。”  
“都说没有了，旻浩一定是太紧张了。”

“咕噜——噜噜噜”

宋旻浩又想开口，忍了忍，先假装不经意地看了看身边那位疑似声音制造者的眼色，发现金秦禹正警惕地瞪着他，活像只被踩了尾巴的猫。

瞬间宋旻浩感受到了无声的威胁——还敢继续问的话，一定死定了。

可是，他饿了。

宋旻浩停下了脚步。

“秦禹哥，我们去买好吃的李秀根排，然后回去吧。”

“不要......要是回去，就不能结婚了”

“我只和秦禹结婚，如果不能的话我就不结了。”

“不要，我不要旻浩孤单一个人生活。”

“那等我们长大要结婚的时候，再一起私奔，可以吗，那个时候我一定不让秦禹挨饿。”

啊，是可以哦?原来还能这样，旻浩真的很聪明!!

众所周知，不管以后如何，至少在还年幼的金秦禹心目中，旻浩的形象有无限高大。 

金秦禹偷偷握住宋旻浩的大拇指盖了个章。

 

金秦禹鼓着腮帮子咬着热乎乎的李秀根排，被宋旻浩拉着往回走。

“旻浩，我们是不是忘记买盐了。”

可是钱花光了。

此刻宋旻浩心中有只被生活重担压垮小棕熊在流泪。

“没事，我等会再出来跑一趟。”

“我得回去告诉妈妈，虽然我是男孩子，但还是想当旻浩的新娘。所以不能和你一起回家了。”

金秦禹有些担忧地撺紧了手，眼睛忽而亮亮的。

“不过我会先打电话给阿姨说都怪我太饿了，让旻浩买了很多吃的，才没有剩下买盐的钱的，不会让旻浩受委屈的噢！”

 

“对对对，他当时兴冲冲地跑回来就朝我嚷，可爱死了。”金太太跟姨母描述着许多年前的趣事得笑得合不拢嘴。

“妈，别说了，您都告诉多少人了啊。”儿子不要面子的吗？金秦禹捂脸。

“什么别说了？我能听听吗。”好巧不巧宋旻浩正走进屋听了个话尾。

“呀！宋旻浩，你又从花盆底下摸备用钥匙用。”转移话题！赶紧转移话题！ 

“这不是省得你过来开门吗?上次是谁控诉我是打断看剧的犯人，还强调他可是等待一周，死守本放，每秒都是珍贵的，分分钟都不能放过。”

金秦禹瞅了瞅在厨房里聊天的母亲和姨母，瞪了他一眼，可是，眉目漂亮，表情又淡，只有脸颊不同平日地泛起一片红，没有半点威慑力。

金秦禹起身就走，欲盖弥彰地走得又快又重，一路声势浩大地蹬到房门口。

宋旻浩笑容更甚，唇角一直翘着，跟在后面。

“阿姨，那我们去房间里了。”

 

刚进门金秦禹就被捧着脸抵在了门板上，被迫接受对方充满侵略性的长吻。

他唔咽了几下，颤栗着，好像要被一口吞掉。

滑腻的舌头蛮横地挤进来，口腔几乎被扫荡个遍，甜腥味随着唾液交换而晕开。

宋旻浩右手紧扣着他的脑后，欺身压上来，热烫的呼吸洒在了他的脸上。他怎么也躲不过，被亲得几乎窒息，让人头皮发麻的眩晕来回冲撞着大脑，脸红得一塌糊涂。

“唔……不……不要了，没气了。”

宋旻浩低笑，“真没用。”

沉闷的声音让他心口突突直跳，“刚刚是想到在玄关那次才生气的吗？上次不舒服吗？”

宋旻浩喜欢他现在这副被逼急的样子，眼里不知是含着一汪水还是一团火，水盈盈地却像要烧起来，鲜活生动得叫人口干舌燥。

“没有生气。”。

“知道了，姨母在不好反驳我。”知道就好。

宋旻浩头磕在他的颈窝，有一下没一下地舔着他含粉的耳垂。金秦禹舒服得直哼哼，满意极了。

然后耳边传来了恶魔的声音。

“那姨母不在这的话，准备什么时候当我的新娘？”

“????”

“!!!!”根本就都听到了吧！

忘掉！拜托！

结婚可以，新娘不行！

一定要的话，特殊情景…也行吧。金秦禹红着脸想。


End file.
